Coming Undone
by Lamanta
Summary: Light getting turned on by L's feet from a prompt from the Death Note Kink Meme. Sexual situation.


So, this is from the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal too. Requested was: _L´s feet. Noticed how L has very agil, long toes? Well, somone sees them and realizes what those toes could do to them. If it stays in the releam of daydreams or becomes reality is up to the author. Personally I´d prefer Raito to develope this kink with L´s feet, but it doesn´t really matter if it is somebody else..._

I apologize for mistakes with words, grammar and/or spelling in advance. As English is not my first language, please feel free to correct them. And now, on to the story!

* * *

_Coming Undone_

_

* * *

_

At first Light did not notice.

He found himself looking at L´s feet, but it never occurred to him, that there was more to it. Until, one time, L flexed his toes and and Light felt himself getting hard.

Since than he couldn´t get them out of his head. He fantasized about them during working hours, he imagined touching them with his fingers and feeling every little detail, exploring lose long toes and tickling the smooth skin in the showers.

In bed he wished to kiss their smooth skin, to lick the arch of the foot and to rub the ankle with his nose. Gentle, playful, teasingly.

While sleeping he dreamed about those feet touching him. Never before had Light ever had such pleasurable wet dreams. He also never felt as embarrassed by them as he was now.

Naturally it did not take long for L to notice Light´s fixation. But just to be sure he waited until they were alone in headquarters, the other members of the task force already gone home for the night, and then he let his feet rub together. Slowly. Like a caress.

It was _fun_ seeing Light´s eyes follow the movement as if hypnotized.

As L stretched his toes, pleased with the confirmation of his newest theory Light audible gulped and started shifting in his chair. He looked uncomfortable and aroused, but still unable to look away. If this were to continue, L reasoned, it would disrupt work. That would be bad. So something had to be done about it. It did not seem as if Light wanted to take action, so L would do it for him. One simply needed to get some things out of your system.

"Come here, Light-kun." L said and beckoned him with his toes to move nearer.

Clearly unwilling to get up from the chair and expose his arousal Light refused.

L rattled with the chain that bound them to make clear that he had the power here and was not to be denied or else... and Light came.

"Good." L smiled and sat back on his behind so that his feet were free. "Don´t take this personal, pleas." And with those words he moved one foot froward to rest directly atop of Light´s crotch.

A shudder went through Light´s body and he yelped in surprise.

"What do you think you´re doin?" he asked but did not move away.

"Don´t speak." was L´s replay while his agile toes were opening the zipper in front of them and moving inside his pants to touch Light´s already hard penis through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Light made a strange sound in the back of his throat and stared down at where L´s feet were and what they were doing do him. He shivered slightly all over and his eyes had a glazed over quality in them, all the sharp intellect L could normally see sparkling in them vanished and buried under the onslaught of hormones currently running through his system.

He looked slightly overwhelmed L noted and than the detective saw a new message arrive for him on the computer.

"That could be important." he mumbled and before Light could ask any questions L had hooked one foot behind Light´s knees and with a powerful pull send the teenager to the ground.

Ignoring the noises Light made upon impact L once again began to teas Light´s erection with his toes. The other foot he planted firmly on Light´s chest, to hinder him from getting up while L leaned over the suspect sprawled on the floor to read the e-mail.

From the corner of his eyes L saw Light getting a darker flush on his cheeks and his eyes closing. His breath was getting deeper and as L pressed against his penis more firmly sweat started building up on his skin. He looked extremely debauched lying there powerless on the floor and nearing orgasm.

As L began tipping a replay he quickened the rhythm with his foot and felt Light shudder under his feet. More strongly than before.

It did not take long for L to send his message and Light to come.

Feeling the sticky mess on the sole of his foot L absently rubbed it over the trouser to get it clean while Light still trembled from the after shocks of his release.

Not caring either way but thinking that Light would he closed the fly again with his toes and waited for Light to regain his bearings.

It took more time than for him to come.

Still blushing red and sitting on the floor Light looked younger than his seventeen years as he stared at L with wide, uncomprehending eyes. As if he´d seen him now truly for the very first time. Light opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it almost instantly again.

He is _mortified_ L mused.

Light´s blush doubled.

"Don´t worry." L said. "It happens all the time." And than he went back to read the next message popping up on his computer screen.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
